


A Much Needed Talk

by Heroofbreath_Crys



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Post-Season/Series 04, kangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 19:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12372651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heroofbreath_Crys/pseuds/Heroofbreath_Crys
Summary: Basically what should happen after season four. Keith has fallen into a mindset where he views himself as worthless and just a soldier in the fight, the blade has damaged his mindset. So, the team seeks to fix that.





	A Much Needed Talk

When Keith walked into the bridge after the battle, he faced his entire team. It wasn’t like the first time, after he missed the important performance, and everyone was glaring at him. Lance, Hunk, and Pidge were looking away, anywhere but him, and their faces were so sad. Shiro had a hard set face and was staring in slight anger at Keith. And Allura? She had her diplomat face on, the one where you knew she was gonna say something you don’t like.

“Keith. We need to talk,” she began. He already dreaded how this was going to go, no one likes hearing those words.

“Matt informed us of your intended actions towards the ship before Lotor intervened. And what I have to say is, why would you do that? Why would you think that’s necessary?” She asked.

“There was no other way to break the shield, Allura. I figured the explosion from my pod could destroy it. I have to do my duty to win this war, even if it means dying in the process,” he replied.

“That’s not how it works! You are a part of Voltron, you should know how this works,” she paused, “you’re no longer allowed to go with the Blade. It is clearly damaging your mindset.”  
“You can’t tell me I can’t go with them! This is what I want to do, and you shouldn’t be getting mad at me! You guys are too soft, the goal is to win this’s war even if you have to sacrifice yourself in trying!”

“I think you’re missing the point, Keith,” said Hunk quietly.

“Yeah, you think any of us want you dead?” asked Lance.

“This is war, we aren’t all gonna survive. It doesn’t matter who survives as long as we get the job done,” replied Keith.

“Keith,” Shiro began. “You’re right, this is war, and that’s exactly why you’re wrong. War is dark, it’s bloody. War is not noble or right. War does not create heroes or villains. It’s not doing the right thing to win a war, because it’s not some incredible cause, it’s just victory. What’s important is trying to minimize the damage. We try to save as many people as we can, whenever we can, we are Defenders of the Universe. It’s not about winning the war, it’s about saving people.”

“That’s right,” Allura says, “The blade has a sense of an army, they are one unit and any casualties are just a bit of hinderance. But that’s not how it works, every individual is important, and you know this. You said it yourself, everyone in the universe has a family, everyone in the universe deserves a chance to be saved, whether they’re innocent citizens, or troops on either side. Everyone has a life and we want to save as many as we can. As Shiro said, it’s not about winning, it’s about getting through everything while saving as many people as we can. The individual is important. You are important. We can’t have you sacrificing yourself like that.”

“It’s irrefutable, you are a part of this team, you are our friend, you are part of this family. You’re not just another soldier or a weapon to fight. We need you, Keith, and you can’t go throw yourself away like that. You have people who care about you and need you, who want you to live. So next time you try to sacrifice yourself, think about it first.”

Keith felt himself beginning to cry and he quickly looked down to hide his face behind his hair. He knew that, he’d just been so confused!

“I’m sorry,” he said weakly, “I just forgot.”

“That’s why I believe it is necessary to end your training with The Blade Of Marmora,” said Allura, “you need to return to Voltron and remember these things. Learn what it’s like to not be part of an army, but to be part of a team.”

Everyone smiled at Keith, and that’s when he broke down.

He fell to his knees, crying. Everyone was shocked for a moment before they moved in to comfort him, it was a group hug reminiscent of the one they gave him when they first left. But this time it was everyone comforting him, not him comforting everyone else.

He did have a team, and a family, and he wouldn’t forget it again.

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought Keith needed to get some sense knocked into him


End file.
